Don't Leave a Friend behind
by Imaginativegoody2shoes
Summary: ...She pulled her communicator watch off her wrist and threw it on the ground at Buttercup's feet. Buttercup gasped softly at this and she slowly backed up. She continued to stare down at the watch before slowly looking back at the nineteen year old. Lalavava only stared at the teen cold and hard. "Don't expect me to come back and save you..."


Don't Leave a Friend Behind

Lalavava(c) Genddy Tartakovsky, and Cartoon Network

Buttercup(c)Craig McCracken, and Cartoon Network

Story (c)Me (Imaginativegoody2shoes)

A/N:(WARNING:tHIS MIGHT SEEM A LITTLE OOC, BUT IT IS JUST A STORY. PLS DO NOT SAYING ANYTHING ABOUT THIS BEING OOC. AGAIN, ITS JUST A STORY!)

This actually is completely random just so you guys know. But I am going to make it into a story (I believe). I would have put it under my "Those Simple Moments" 50 short one shots but I thinks thats against the rules (idk I have to read them again) but just in case I put the one-shot as a crossover. Anyway read and review (If you want to, but you don't have to) and let me know if would like to hear this as a story. (There won't be any couples in the story just so you know. Well except for Deedee and Mandark but their not going to be the focus of the story. Just friendship and adventure.)

* * *

Both the girls gasped as the ceiling cracked and dust along with rocks came falling down. "We need to get out of here and now," Lalavava yelled out to the black-haired powerpuff girl making her switch her head to her. "What?" Buttercup yelled back frowning with disapproval.

"I said we need to-!" Lalavava started once again before Buttercup interrupted. "I heard what you said brainiac!" she shot back. "I mean what?! We can't just leave! We need to destroy that thing before it goes out in the city and harms citizens!"

Lalavava shook her head. "Are you out of you're flippin' mind!?" she screeched in disbelief stomping up to the girl. "We'll get ourselves killed without backup."

Buttercup huffed. "You just don't care do you?" she growled under her breath. Lalavava shook her head. "No I do care," she claimed placing both her hands over her chest. "I just don't want to get killed just because all of my stupid brother's and Dexter's robots went haywire!" Buttercup only groaned. "Thats what hero's do stupid!" she scolded jabbing a finger at Lalavava's chest. Lalavava grimaced at this and slapped the girl's hand away. "I'm not a hero if you haven't noticed," Lalavava grumbled with a menace growl.

Buttercup scoffed. "Well I can see why you're such a coward," she mumbled sounding as if amused. Lalavava hissed venomously. "I AM NOT A COWARD!" She shrieked in rage face flushing. "Uh, right now you are showing that you're a coward because you don't want to die."

"We can't die right now and you know that," Lalavava said jabbing a finger at Buttercup. "And Dexter already told us that we need to get back. And besides you drained out your powers! There's nothing you can do now."

"I. Don't. Care!" Buttercup growled from between her teeth leaning towards Lalavava who didn't even flinch when she did. "I'd rather die than just listen to some red-headed dork that pretty much put us all in danger in the first place!"

"I can't let you do that," Lalavava replied calmly. Buttercup rolled her eyes. "And why not?" she spat. "You're not my mother."

"You just..." Lalavava said but her voice died out when the ceiling cracked some more. The nineteen year old stared up at the ceiling for a moment before looking down at Buttercup. "You don't understand Buttercup-"

"-This is still about that stupid car wreck you and your stupid brother had a year ago, isn't it?" The black-haired teen asked icily. Lalavava only stared at the girl in surprise."What? No-!"

"No! I understand. I understand completely! You and your brother almost died in a car wreck because of some idiot that was drinking and driving. I get it blaky, okay? Death is practically like your number one phobia right now. But that doesn't mean you still can't risk your lives for other people. And besides that happened a year ago. your still alive and as stubborn as ever. Your brother is still alive and is as stupid as ever. So why are you still hung up with this? It's not like you lost anything!"

Lalavava stared at the girl in shock and bewilderment. Even though she didn't want to admit it, the words hurt. Badly. They tug at her heart-strings. She knew what Buttercup said was true, but didn't exactly pay attention to it. Only because she didn't want to. She didn't want to relive that memory, but at times she couldn't help but think about it.

Her face slowly turned a bright red from both anger and embarrassment as she turned her head away. Buttercup watched the girl do so. Her frown slowly dissipated. "Lalavava?" she asked in concern. Lalavava let out a sudden laugh. Buttercup rose an eyebrow. She couldn't tell if the girl was either about to cry or if she was about to go crazy.

Lalavava had stayed like this for a long time before finally looking up at the powerpuff girl. "Fine," she said voice cracking. She cleared her throat. "Fine, go ahead," she said again grimly. "Go fight that robot or whatever you want," she added putting her head down. She paused. "But," she muttered continuing. Her head then lifted up and slowly she pulled her communicator watch off her wrist and threw it on the ground at Buttercup's feet. Buttercup gasped softly at this and she slowly backed up. She continued to stare down at the watch before slowly looking back at the nineteen year old.

Lalavava only stared at the teen cold and hard. "Don't expect me to come back and save you," she replied coldly in a dull tone. She took a second to take a deep breath before finishing. "Because I won't have my communicator... I can't die today Buttercup...my brother still needs me...and..."

Buttercup continued to stare at the girl back in surprise. She couldn't believe that she was going to actually leave her there. It didn't sound like Lalavava at all.

And thats what made it harder to believe.

Buttercup sighed. "Fine," she mumbled softly before turning on her heels and slowly walking away.

Lalavava had stood there and watched the girl do so before turning her back as well and walking away. She walked for about a good few meters away until suddenly she found herself stopping on her tracks. She stared down at the ground with wide eyes. She shook her head rapidly. _Ugh, what am I doing_? she thought in disbelief.

She couldn't just leave a fifteen year old like that! Especially if her powers were drained do to her mostly fighting and not resting. It just wasn't right._ She'll defiantly get herself killed if I just leave her here_, Lalavava confirmed. _Even if she is a pain in my butt._

Lalavava sighed heavily in exasperation. _I can't believe I'm doing this,_ she finally thought rubbing a hand over her face and moving her bangs out of her eyes.

Finally, with one last breath, the nineteen year old goth quickly turned around."Buttercup!" she screamed with both her hands over her mouth and with that she began running after the powerpuff girl while grumbling angrily to herself.

* * *

A/N:Okays so, some explanations: This story (or one-shot in this case) basically has a connection to my other story "What I'd Be Without You". And it's not that Lalavava has a huge phobia of death (tho part of it is), she just doesn't like to see people die or almost die in front of her bc you know _the wreck_. This is how I just made the story guys, so no complaints pls? Alrighty, if there are in any mistakes I'll go back and fix them tomorrow or something. Alright later gators :D


End file.
